


a catastrophic chain of events

by hanorganaas



Series: all's fair in love and war [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Character Study, Dark Leia Organa, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Uncle-Nephew Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 06:09:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8521453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: Luke never trains Ben. Leia does the unthinkable to save her son.And everything goes to hell.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aivix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aivix/gifts).



> Takes place in the All's Fair In Love and War Verse. Sorry it's a bit angsty I am mad over Trump XD
> 
> Written using the Prompt:
> 
> Star Wars, Han Solo/Leia Organa + Ben Solo + Luke Skywalker, "Leia, I can't train him."

It is her last plea. She knows about the voices and what they were doing to her son, her Ben. She thinks maybe just maybe Luke could help him. Get him to control it.

"Leia if Ben is getting these voices," Luke says, "I can't train him, you know the damage it would do. I am not refusing because I am hurting you I am doing this because I love you."

Leia furrows her brow and curled her hand into a fist. She's so angry that all options had exhausted to save her son and not even her brother would help her because it is too dangerous.

Leia growls and turnes heels. If no one would save her son, the proof of love between her and Han, she would.

Luke's refusal starts a catastrophic change of reactions.

* * *

She uses the force to communicate with the person tormenting with her son.

 _What do you want with Ben_ She says.

 _What do you think?_ The voice responds.

She figures it out quickly. Whoever this person is, they want Luke to suffer from the inside out and would use Ben to do it. She could try to protect her son. But somehow she senses no matter what she did she would fail.

As much as she hates it she refuses to give that Burden to Ben. So she does the unthinkable.

_Ben is worth nothing to you....take me instead_

* * *

Han watches Leia detriorate minute by minute.

Somedays shes still the same Leia, the feisty brave Princess he met and fell for. Other days she is a shell of herself, cold, angry...even violent.

It frightens him. The signs something is happening even struck Ben.

 _Ben_ He thinks. Leia had been acting like this since they finally noticed Ben and the voices in his head. And suddenly Ben was okay and Leia became this.

Han looks down at Leia curled into his lap as she runs his hand through her hair. She has stopped screaming and crying and has drifted to sleep. As his fingers moved down her spine he cannot help but wonder if Leia's decent into madness is the reason Ben is suddenly unaffected by the force.

As a father, he is glad Ben is safe and okay, but as a husband he wonders if Leia losing herself worth it.

* * *

Luke thought he was doing the right thing not training Ben. He begins to regret that as the stentch of death fills his nostrils and the look of wild, tearful raged eyes of Han Solo as the Smuggler grabs him by the collar and slams him against the wall invades his sight. He has never seen Han like this, it is frightening.

"How could you let this happen!" Han roars. At the corner of his eye Luke could see his Nephew Ben spriting towards the fray. "You could have trained Ben to fight what was happening to him not let Leia just take it instead." Luke can't speak. He can't tell Han what he saw Ben do had he had all that training. "ANSWER ME KID!"

No Han needs to know.

"BECAUSE IF I HAD TRAINNED BEN HE WOULD HAVE KILLED BOTH YOU AND LEIA!" Luke roars now, "I love you, Leia and Ben too much to let that happen. I love Breha enough to not give her the burden of having her parents dead and her brother to fight. I don't know what is going to happen now but at least I am keeping you both alive."

Han's mouth goes gape as he loosens the grip on Luke's collar. Tears finally crawl to the surface and escape his eyes.

"Well you did a good job kid," Han croaks his voice broken, "you saved Ben but you killed me anyway....I hope you are-"

Han finally lets go of Luke and breaks out into a sob. His head falls into his hands. Han's shoulders shake violently as wails leave his lips. Seeing Han like this almost puts Luke in a horrified trance. He wonders if what he did more harm then good.

"Shh it's okay father," A voice whispers gently.

Luke looks up and sees Han collaspsing into Ben's arms. The young boy only fifteen is trying to remain strong as his world detriorates before him. He looks down cradling his father's head against his shoulder.

Ben lifts his head and Luke's and Ben's eyes meet. Nephew and Uncle look at each other for a long moment. Not a word is spoken, nor will it be. Instead a voice broke through the Force called to him.

 _You may not believe me Uncle Luke,_ It's Ben, _But I am grateful you saved me from the dark path. I hope you know that_

They are the only words Luke needs to stop himself from falling apart watching this scene unfold before him.

_Thank you Ben_

Ben nods before turning his eyes to a weeping father with a gentle comforting smile on his face.

"Father why don't we go to the Falcon," He suggests as he pulls his father away from the scene.

Luke watches with intense eyes as Han and Ben walk in close embrace, arms wrapped around each other. He deeply sighs as he watches father and son comfort each other in grief.

He lost Leia to the dark, he possibly lost his close friendship to Han too. But seeing this outcome of love and unity between father and son instead of the devastating vision of one against the other made this catastrophic outcome somewhat worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't be afraid to Send me Prompts at
> 
> http://melindamaay.co.vu/


End file.
